1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to protective cases, and particularly to a protective case for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices can have a protective case to protect the electronic device. The portable electronic devices also need to use a data wire to charge a battery or transmit data. Since most electronic devices are not configured with an integrated data wire, the data wire needs to be separately carried. Thus, the data wire may easily be lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.